


Dirty Mind

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly Sex, Trans Male Character, Use of slut/whore, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: It's Mark who puts the idea in his head really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Axel is a little vulgar

It's Mark who puts the idea in his head really. They've gone out for beers and Mark is teasing him about his crush on Mick when he says, "We should take Hartley out. He's wound so tight he probably doesn't even masturbate."

Axel doesn't actually believe that. Hartley may be repressed but he's seen Hartley show up at 6 am in yesterday's clothes. Hartley definitely gets laid at least sometimes.

But it puts the idea in his head.

***

Lisa is out. Len and Mick are busy. Shawna and Roy are on a date. Mark is in jail.

Which means it's basically just Axel and Hartley in the hideout. Axel is sprawled out on the couch watching the weird new scooby doo cartoon when Hartley wanders in.

"It freaks me out when you're this quiet.", he grumbles.

Axel laughs, "Aw, you do care."

"Keep telling yourself that, Walker.", but Hartley's lip twitches anyway.

"Want a beer?", Axel muses, eyes finally leaving the tv screen. "Well, hello."

Hartley looks _good_ , hair purposefully mussed, in what looks like an original Mucous Membrane t-shirt from the 80s and the tightest fucking jeans Axel's ever seen him wear.

Hartley flushes and doesn't meet his eye. "I'm going out."

"Obviously.", Axel grins, drawing out each syllable with giggle of admiration.

"Yeah, I could do with a beer."

Axel nods and grabs two red ales from the fridge ("none of that girly IPA shit.", he'd explained to Mark last time they'd stocked up. Mark had just rolled his eyes.)

Axel walks over, and Hartley reaches to grab the beer from his hand but Axel yanks his hand back and runs his hand over the material of Hartley's t-shirt. It definitely _feels_ like a vintage t-shirt. The cotton is paper thin and tissue soft under his fingers. "Fuck. How old is this shirt?"

Hartley shrugs. "Bought it on eBay before my parents kicked me out."

"Good taste in music for a silver spoon type.", Axel teases.

"I'm a man of many layers."

Axel giggles. "Obviously. What do you say we lose some layers."

Hartley blinks, "That's probably up there for worst pick up lines ever."

Axel rolls his eyes, "That's definitely not even the worst pick up line I _know_."

"I don't need a demonstration.", Hartley assures him quickly.

Axel giggles. "So my place or yours?"

"Mine.", Hartley says finally.

Hartley may be repressed but yeah, he definitely gets picked up often enough to be used to this.

Not that they dive straight in or anything, they get about halfway through their beers just sitting and kissing on Hartley's bed. Axel takes a long swig from the beer and pulls Hartley in, letting the beer pass from his mouth to Hartley's. Hartley groans, tugs on Axel's hair and all but licks the remaining amount of beer out of his mouth.

Axel shoves him back down on the bed and pins Hartley's hands above his head. Hartley lets out a quiet little whimper and Axel grins. "Like that, Hart?", and he tightens his grip on Hartley's wrists.

"How are you this small and this strong?", Hartley whines, arching up against him. Axel thinks this is hilarious because he's definitely taller than Hartley even if he's less broad.

"Testosterone, it's a fucking wonder drug.", Axel says with a laugh, straddling Hartley and grinding down until he feels like he's going to soak through his fucking boxers. Hartley's fingers pluck nervously at the hem of Axel's shirt, "Can I?"

Axel nods, shoulders tense. He keeps his hips moving as he pulls his shirt over his head and Hartley traces his fingers in the space between Axel's hips and the hem of his binder. And Axel prides himself on his situational awareness but he's still taken off guard by Hartley taking control, rolling them over so Axel's on his back and Hartley's kneeling between his knees.

Axel sits up enough to take a sip on his beer and Hartley laughs, rolling his hips enough for Axel to feel the pressure and -

"I need you tell me what you want.", Hartley says finally. "I've never..."

Never fucked a dude with a cunt, Axel fills in mentally.

Hartley looks at him, cautiously, eyes wide and chewing on his lip nervously. And Axel feels himself relax a bit.

"Alright babe, first question: got any toys in here?"

Hartley turns bright red at that. "Yeah. There's a dildo on the top drawer." And he gestures in the vague direction of his nightstand.

Well, Axel's gonna be filing that tidbit away for personal use later.

"Then you're gonna eat me out, then I'm gonna fuck your brains out.", Axel promises, in between painfully hot kisses.

Hartley groans and pulls back enough to allow Axel to undo his jeans and kick them off.

"Lose 'em, Princess.", Axel says with a giggle, eyeing Hartley's jeans.

Hartley nods and tosses his jeans aside. Axel grins, eyeing the spot where precome has soaked through the front of Hartley's boxers. "At least I'm not the only one who's fucking wet right now."

Hartley rolls his eyes again but his fingers slide up Axel's thighs, coming close but not quite touching him yet.

"Fucking tease.", Axel complains until Hartley finally peels the thin cotton fabric of Axel's happy face boxers away.

Axel grins and throws a leg over Hartley's shoulder, egging him forward before Hartley's tongue presses against his clit and - "Fuck I thought you were gold star. Most straight boys can't even find a clit that fast."

Hartley pulls back, laughing , "Are you trying to kill me? I just did some research."

"Well well, Mr. Rathaway, did you have some sort of gay wet dream about me?"

"I will bite you."

"Is that a promise or a threat?", Axel asks but the last few words all come out in a huff because Hartley's pushing his tongue into him and, "Fuck, Hartley."

Hartley pulls back again, tongue tracing... letters?... over his clit and around H, Axel's hips start canting up and quiet desperate groans slip past his lips. He tightens his grip in Hartley's hair, and fighting his own urge to thrust up against Hartley's mouth.

Hartley pulls back as much as he can with Axel's fingers death gripping in his hair. "Can I use my fingers?"

"Please.", Axel grins with an embarrassingly broken whine. Hartley's teeth drag lightly over his clit before he starts sucking slowly, "Fuck, fuck, yes." And then Hartley's pushing two fingers into him.

"Jesus.", Hartley manages to whisper, pulling away from Axel's pussy to press kisses against his thigh, and Axel can feel him sucking a bruise near the top of his thigh and he almost wants to commend Hartley's multi tasking skills because to go with the two fingers inside him, Hartley's thumb is tracing circles against his clit.

"More.", Axel whimpers, all but fucking himself on Hartley's fingers.

"Fuck.", Hartley breathes, voice breaking on the k as he slips a third finger into him.

"Fuck, fuck.", Axel's so fucking close as he tries to direct Hartley's head back down and Hartley's tongue presses against his clit as he rolls his hips against Hartley's hand and then he's coming, with a desperate groan of Hartley's name.

Hartley laughs, "Wow."

"Fuck you.", Axel says, good naturedly as he waits for feeling to come back to his legs.

"Are you sure you have the muscle strength to fuck me right now?"

Axel grins, wickedly, "Well I would not be opposed to you fucking my face."

"Fuck. Axel, you can't just _say_ shit like that.", Hartley mutters.

Axel laughs, pulling Hartley close enough to mouth at the growing wet spot at the front on Hartley's boxers.

Hartley shudders, pulling his boxers down and tossing them aside. Axel grins, eyeing Hartley's dick bobbing by his lips and then he ghosts slow kisses along the shaft and he can hear Hartley whispering something?

"The Alphabet?", Axel says incredulously.

"You're really fucking hot when you come.", Hartley admits.

And then Axel finishes adjusting Hartley above him and sucks the head of Hartley's cock into his mouth. He tongues at the slit slowly and digs his nails into Hartley's hips, urging him forward.

Hartley takes the hint, thrusting first slow and shallow into Axel's mouth but when he realizes Axel's grip is only getting tighter, he groans, low and throaty and fucking wanton as he thrusts harder.

And Axel will be filing the noise Hartley makes when his cock all but hits the back of Axel's throat away for future use too.

"Fuck, Axel, you take it like a fucking whore.", Hartley breathes above him and even with his mouth otherwise occupied, a tiny pleasured noise slips out.

"Oh, you like that?", Hartley grins, hips canting forward. "Fucking cock slut, bet you're a size queen too."

Axel lets out a muffled whimper as he slides his fingers in between his legs and Hartley's dick slips past where his gag reflex should be at about the same time he pushes two fingers into himself and he almost comes again from sheer overstimulation just from the timing alone.

Hartley grins, "Next time I want to see you suck my cock with a dildo in that pretty ass. Maybe I'll let you touch yourself."

Axel whimpers, desperately working his fingers as Hartley's thrusting begins to get erratic.

"Axel... I want to come on you and watch you come again.", Hartley says quietly, suddenly shy like he doesn't have his dick halfway down Axel's throat and Axel's movement is sort of limited but not enough that he can't make the affirmative response crystal clear.

Hartley pulls back, dick slipping from Axel's lips. "Fuck, Axel, you were born to suck cock."

Axel giggles as Hartley wraps his hand around his dick, rubs the head over Axel's lips and then gives quick tugs. Axel's thumb brushes over his clit and he arches up into his hand as Hartley's come drips over his lips, onto his cheeks, the bridge of his nose. "Fuck fuck fuck, Hartley.", and then Axel is coming again, body arching up, taut and tense.

"Halle-fucking-lujah.", Hartley whispers, staring at him.

"Please tell me you didn't just quote Uptown Funk at me.", Axel mutters dryly as he comes back into himself.

"Huh?"

"Good."

Hartley laughs and hands him a tissue box.

"You know apparently come is good for your skin?"

Hartley nearly chokes, "What?"

"Cosmo is really fucking weird.", Axel says laughing as he wipes at his face.

"You don't cuddle.", Hartley says, trying to affect chill when Axel sits up and begins looking for his pants.

"Not without pants.", Axel says with a shrug.

"Ah.", Hartley says awkwardly.

Axel giggles, "Move over loser, I can't cuddle with you taking over the entire bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me: notsolittlegirlevenmorlost.tumblr.com


End file.
